Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2269
In 2269, at least 54 log entries were made on the Captain's log for the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. (Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Animated Series) Entrants * Captain James T. Kirk ( ) * Commander Spock ( ) * Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott ( ) * Doctor Janice Lester ( ) Entries Mission to Memory Alpha. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5725.3. The ''Enterprise is en route to Memory Alpha. It is a planetoid set up by the Federation as a central library containing the total cultural history and scientific knowledge of all planetary Federation members. With us is specialist Lieutenant Mira Romaine. She is on board to supervise the transfer of newly-designed equipment directly from the Enterprise to Memory Alpha." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental, Stardate 5725.6. The storm has cleared Memory Alpha. It is heading away at incredible speed. We have been unable to make contact with the planetoid. Its silence is ominous. We are beaming down to investigate. Somehow I find transporting into the darkness unnerving." Mission to Ardana. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5818.4. A botanical plague is devastating a planet in the quadrant of the galaxy where the ''Enterprise is operating at present. It threatens to destroy the vegetation on the entire planet, leaving it uninhabitable. At Federation orders, we're proceeding at top warp speed to the planet Ardana, where the only source of zenite exists. It is the one substance that can halt the plague." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 5819.0. More than eight hours have passed since the consignment of zenite disappeared and we have still found no trace of it. We've received word from Merak II that the plague is spreading rapidly. Delivery of the zenite is imperative within twelve hours or all life on the planet will be annihilated." * "Captain's Log, supplemental, Stardate 5819.3, First Officer Spock reporting. Captain Kirk beamed down to Stratos to attempt to win the confidence of the rebel Troglytes. Unless he has made his escape from Stratos to the mines, his life is in danger from the high adviser. The captain has not informed us of his progress. For our part, we must maintain silence. We can be of no help to him without jeopardizing his life." Encounter with Sevrin and his followers. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5832.3. The son of the Catullan ambassador is one of six we have beamed aboard from the stolen cruiser ''Aurora. We have been ordered to handle him with extreme delicacy, because the treaty negotiations now in progress between the Federation and Catulla are in a crucial phase." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 5832.5. The arrogance of Dr. Sevrin and his followers is creating an intolerable situation aboard the ''Enterprise. If it continues, I'll be forced to use controls which might not agree with Starfleet suggestion that they be handled with extreme tolerance." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 5832.6. I have asked Dr. McCoy to check Starfleet medical records to verify Mr. Spock's suspicion that Dr. Sevrin is insane. In spite of Dr. Sevrin 's antipathy to us, he has promised Mr. Spock that he will order his disciples to conform to our rules and regulations." Mission to Holberg 917G. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5843.7. The ''Enterprise is in the grip of a raging epidemic. Three crewmen have died and 23 others have been struck down by Rigelian fever. In order to combat the illness, Dr. McCoy needs large quantities of ryetalyn, which is the only known antidote for the fever. Our sensors have picked up sufficient quantities of pure ryetalyn on a small planet in the Omega system. We are beaming down to secure this urgently needed material." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 5843.75. Have I committed a grave error in accepting Flint's word that he would deliver the antidote to us? The precious time I have let pass may result in disaster for the ''Enterprise and her crew." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 5843.8. We have accomplished our mission and have the ryetalyn ready to combat the epidemic aboard the Enterprise. But we have also discovered our benefactor's secret." Mission to Excalbia. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5906.4. Who or what has been beamed aboard our vessel? An alien who has changed himself into this form? An illusion? I cannot conceive it possible that Abraham Lincoln could have actually been reincarnated. And yet his kindness, his gentle wisdom, his humor, everything about him is so right." * "Supplemental Log, Stardate 5906.5, Engineer Scott reporting. The ''Enterprise is doomed to explode in two hours if Captain Kirk is defeated by the enemy on the surface of the planet. The enormous power of the Enterprise has been neutralized and we sit here watching, unable to assist." Mission to Sarpeidon. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 5943.7. We have calculated that Beta Niobe will go nova in approximately three and a half hours. Its only satellite, Sarpeidon, is a Class M planet, which at last report was inhabited by a civilized humanoid species." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5943.9. The people of this time believe in witches, and witchcraft is what I've been accused of. Five witnesses heard McCoy's voice speak to me and thought it was an evil spirit. From what I know of witchcraft trials, I don't have much chance unless I can get to the prosecutor." Mission to Camus II. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5928.5. The ''Enterprise has received a distress call from a group of scientists on Camus II, who are exploring the ruins of a dead civilization. Their situation is desperate. Two of the survivors are the expedition surgeon, Dr. Coleman, and the leader of the expedition, Dr. Janice Lester." * "''James Kirk is returning to consciousness in the body of Janice Lester. The ''Enterprise is proceeding to its next mission, on the course set for it before I took over command. Now the years I spent studying every detail of the ship's operation will be tested. With a little experience, I will be invulnerable to suspicion. At last I attained what is my just due - command of a starship. All the months of preparation now come to fruition." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate unknown. I have lost track of time. I am still held captive in a strange body and separated from all my crew." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5930.3. The results of Dr. McCoy's examination have given me complete confidence in myself. My fears repast. I shall function freely as the captain. I am the captain of the ''Enterprise, in fact." Mission: Star charting ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 5221.3. On outward course beyond the fringe of our galaxy towards Questar M-17, a source of mysterious radio emissions. Mission: Star charting." * "Captain's Log. We have beamed aboard the alien ship found orbiting a strange dead star. The ''Enterprise is recording all data for the log and a full report later." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate: 5221.8, final entry. Resuming outward course beyond the farthest star of our galaxy. Mission: Star charting." Mission to Vulcan's past, ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5373.4. We are in orbit around the planet of the time vortex, the focus of all the timelines of our galaxy. Our mission is to assist a team of historians in the investigation of Federation history." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. When we were in the time vortex, something appears to have changed the present as we know it. No one aboard recognizes Mr. Spock. The only answer is: that the past was somehow altered." Mission to Mantilles. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5371.3. A huge cosmic cloud has been reported moving into the outer fringe of our galaxy. Nothing like it has ever been seen before. Starfleet Command has sent the ''Enterprise to investigate, as we are the only vessel in the vicinity of the phenomenon. Our present position is in the Pallas 14 system, which contains Mantilles, the most remote inhabited planet in the entire Federation." * "''Captain's Log, Supplemental. At warp eight we will intercept the cloud before it reaches the inhabited planet Mantilles, but we are uncertain what we can do to stop a matter-energy cloud that measures thousands of times more than our vessel." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. The ''Enterprise has only fifteen minutes left before her power is drained and we are left helpless." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 5372.1. The cloud will reach Mantilles in seven minutes. Spock has been working on the mechanics of reaching the cloud's thoughts, but I doubt if there's any time left. And even if we do establish contact, can we communicate with it and persuade it not to kill." Mission to the second planet of the Taurean system. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5483.7. The Enterprise is en route through an unfamiliar sector of space, where a series of Earth-Federation ships have disappeared mysteriously during the last 150 years. Recent joint discussions with the Klingon and Romulan Empires have revealed that a starship has disappeared in this sector, precisely, every 27.346 star-years." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5483.9. The beauty of this place is unequaled... it's the answer to all a man's dreams... exquisite in every way. We're here to investigate... to investigate... the women radiate delight..." Mission to Sherman's Planet ( ) * "Captain's Log. Stardate 5392.4. The ''Enterprise has been assigned to escort two robot grain ships to Sherman's Planet, which has been struck by crop failures and famine. This shipment of grain, quintotriticale, is necessary to the survival of the colonists. We are breaking course to Sherman's Planet to investigate what appears to be a Klingon battle cruiser pursuing some kind of smaller ship. Observation may confirm a rumor that the Klingons have a new weapon – type so far, unknown." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Our rescue effort has given us some knowledge of the new Klingon weapon – and the presence of Cyrano Jones, intergalactic trader and general nuisance." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The Klingon ship, under command of Captain Koloth is forcing us into a battle for custody for Cyrano Jones, for reasons still unknown." Patrol mission along the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) * "Captain's log: Stardate 5143.3. While patrolling the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone the ''Enterprise has changed course to assist a one-man vessel which has fallen victim to a meteor swarm. Sensors indicate the occupant is still alive." * "''The ''Enterprise has rescued a living legend, the foremost space trader of our time. Carter Winston has acquired a dozen fortunes, only to use his wealth, time and again, to assist Federation colonies in times of need or disaster." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Due to interference by the alien Vendorian aboard the ''Enterprise has been detected violating the Romulan Neutral Zone. By the terms of our treaty the Romulans have a legal right to seize and impound the Enterprise. To complicate matters we have not been able to apprehend the Vendorian responsible for putting us in this position." Mission to Phylos. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 5554.4. The ''Enterprise has been ordered to a new planet recently discovered at the periphery of the galaxy." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 5554.8. We have come upon one of the most fascinating discoveries we have ever seen. Plant life of extraordinary intelligence and technology, however, they have captured Mr. Spock apparently under the orders of a Human named Keniclius. Lt. Uhura is trying to locate any reference to such a man in order to unravel the mystery of this giant human." Mission to Megas-Tu. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1254.4. For years scientists have theorized that if our galaxy was created from a great explosion then the center of the galaxy might still be creating new matter. The ''Enterprise is now on a science mission to investigate. It's an awesome thought that we may actually witness matter being created." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. In this incredible universe it appears to be part of the natural laws that belief is as potent a force as energy and matter are in our own." Return to the Shore Leave Planet. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5591.2. The crew of the ''Enterprise is ready for some well-deserved rest and recreation. Therefore we have set course for the so-called "shore-leave planet," located in the Omicron Delta Region. The uninhabited planet was constructed long ago by a highly-advanced alien race. Its sole purpose is to provide fun and amusement for space-traveling passersby." * "''Captain's Log, Supplemental. We anticipated nothing more than a period of rest and relaxation on this planet. Instead Dr. McCoy was inexplicably attacked and Lt. Uhura is now missing." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. We're out of communication with the ship. Our efforts to locate Lt. Uhura have been futile and this once friendly planet has become very dangerous." Mission to Motherlode. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 4978.5. We are approaching the Arcadian star system on a mission to locate an old friend. The USS ''Enterprise has received orders to arrest a Federation outlaw, on the planet Motherlode, Harry Mudd. He is accused of offering the miners a magical love potion that will make them irresistible to someone of the opposite sex." * "''Captain's Log, Supplemental. Harry Mudd has escaped from the Enterprise taking Head Nurse Chapel with him, apparently as a hostage. Meanwhile Mr. Spock is acting very strange." Mission to Terra 10. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5577.3. We are approaching the remains of the burned out supernova, Arachna. Requested updated survey will begin with measurements of its radiation and volume expansion." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5577.5. Our limited power attempt to escape the planet's gravity has failed. Undefined wave bombardment continues resulting in a contraction of our bodies or an expansion of the ship by a factor of 0.3." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5577.7. We will lose effective control of this vessel at the point when we have become one centimeter tall. At the present rate we will reach this less than fingernail length in 32 minutes." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. The Lilliputian city is to be taken to Verdanis and relocated on a fertile and well watered plain. Then we'll be able to call the Terratin incident closed." Mission to the Delta Triangle. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5267.2. We have just entered the Delta Triangle, a vast, uninhabited sector of our galaxy in which a high number of mysterious disappearances of starships have been recorded since ancient times. The ''Enterprise has been assigned to the mission of surveying this area and if possible determining cause of these disappearances." * "''Captain's Log, Supplemental, First Officer Spock recording. We appear to be in an alternate universe. Position undetermined. Captain Kirk has been transported from the ship by an unknown power. His present location, also, is undetermined." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5267.6. We are in the final stages preparatory to making our escape from Elysia. We must make our escape by tomorrow or our dilithium crystals will be too depleted and we will be trapped here forever." Mission to Argo. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5499.9. We are orbiting the planet Argo. Argo was once a land planet but its surface is now almost completely covered by water. The change was caused by violent seismic disturbances. Our mission is to study the effects which the quakes and other phenomena had on its surface. This knowledge may save millions of lives on a Federation planet identical to Argo which will soon be undergoing similar transformation." Mission to Lactra VII. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5501.2. We are orbiting the planet Lactra VII. Our mission is to discover the whereabouts or fate of a six member science crew. Voice contact having yielded nothing, a landing party beamed aboard to see if the deserted ship's log and computers could give us any information." Vedala mission. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5683.1. We're making a rendezvous with the Vedala asteroid on a unique mission. The Vedala are the oldest spacefaring race we know. They say something incredibly dangerous to the safety of our galaxy is developing and they have sent for selected specialists including Spock and myself." de:Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) 2269 Category:Logs